wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Secret Fountain
Based off the story "fountain of fare fortune" by J.K. Rowling. And any character that may have the same name as one of your OC's I have not stolen your character, I have just use the name for my story "Now, have you packed your blow gun?" "Mum, I am not a baby, and yes I have packed it." "Ok, now have you…" "Read about the secret fountain? Yes, again, everything is fine." "Prove that you have read it." "The secret fountain is a fountain in a garden filled with rare herbs and flowers. The fountain was enchanted by an animus, and on the longest day in every year, a lucky unfortunate gets to travel to the fountain" "I hope this helps you forget about Nightwatch." "I hope so too. Bye, Mum." "Bye, Tulip." "Hi my names Falcon and I have come to the fountain because I have caught a dreadful sickness with no cure and I hope the fountain can cure me" "I am Sahara and I am here because my home and all my money was stolen" "I am Tulip and I am here because I have had my hart broken by a dragon I loved" They all felt sorry for each other and made a deal to take each other with them if one of them was chosen. Finally the sun came up and a dragon came out of the garden and grabbed Falcon who grabbed Sahara who grabbed Tulip who's claw got stuck on a scale of an IceWing. They were all dragged into the garden, Falcon and Sahara yelled at Tulip for accidently bringing the IceWing, the IceWing whose name is Frostbite had weak ice breath and knew he had no chance at beating the dragoness to the fountain so he said that he would stay behind, and that got Tulip mad. "I will not stand in the presence of a coward so you will come with us an protect us on our way." They came across their first obstacle near a cave where a blind dragon walked out and said "Give me the water of misery". They tried as hard as they could to get around him and they almost gave up when Falcon burst into tears the dragon collected them in his talons and stepped aside they were able to pass. Their second obstacle was a stone that said "Pay me the fruit of your labour" Frostbite placed his only coin on the stone and it rolled away never to be seen again they all started walking but Sahara walked faster than all of them "Come on we can make it through" she wiped the sweat off her head as it rolled on to the ground the words disappeared and they were able to move forward again. Their last obstacle was a raging river that caused their wings to stop working so they weren't able to cross but at the bottom of the river it said give me the joys of your past Tulip was the first to figure it out she took off the locket that Nightwatch gave her and threw it into the river and their wings started working again and they were able to fly over the river. When they got to the fountain Falcon collapsed because of her sickness the others would have carried to the fountain but she begged them not to touch her Sahara grabbed some herbs and mixed them in frostbites water bottle and gave it to her, Falcon was instantly cured. "I have no need for the fountain let Sahara drink" "No if I gather these herbs dragons will pay me lots of money to cure their illnesses let Tulip drink" "No when I threw my locket in the river it reminded me that he was cruel and I don't need him Frostbite should drink." When Frostbite finished drinking he was filled with courage and walked up to Tulip and asked her to marry him because he said "I love you and you're the kindest dragoness I have ever met and I want you to be mine forever" and she said "yes". They all left the garden not knowing that the fountain had no enchantment on it. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Genre (Adventure)